


Five times Bucky and Clint didn't say a lot to each other, and one time they did(Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Akoiro!Clint Barton, Bucky came back after TWS and he's trying to get better, Canon Divergent, Described though not too graphic, Developing Friendships, Gen, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, caedro!Bucky Barnes, shared silences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: Bucky's therapist tell him he needs social contact to be able to become himself again. Bucky understands. He understands, but that doesn't mean he likes it, because social contact involves people and loudness and talking, and it's all a bit too much.Luckily, Clint Barton doesn't mind the silence.





	Five times Bucky and Clint didn't say a lot to each other, and one time they did(Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times Bucky and Clint didn't say a lot to each other, and one time they did.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273813) by [demonsonthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon). 



You can find a link to the mp3 [here ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eyurptx7lfkh88g/Five_times_Bucky_and_Clint_didn%2527t_say_a_lot_to_each_other%252C_and_one_time_they_did.mp3/file)

**Author Comments:** Written for #Aggressively Arospec Week. I headcanon Clint as akoiromantic and post-Winter Soldier!Bucky as caedromantic (though I'm not sure I properly did justice to that in this fic... sorry). (Also, Bucky is really hard to write, damn.)

**Podficcer Comment:**

Thanks for listening, I hope you like it! I've been MIA for a bit but I'm back. The author did an amazing job so please, by all means, go over and tell them how much you love their story. 


End file.
